


You Should Be Dancing

by all-or-nothing-baby (BundleOfSoy)



Series: Teen-Cop™  & The  Sourwolf© [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dancing, Dancing Derek Hale, Derek Hale Has a Crush on Stiles Stilinski, Derek is Too Cool For School, Dirty Dancing, Experienced Stiles Stilinski, Flirty Stiles Stilinski, Grumpy Derek Hale, M/M, POV Derek Hale, Stiles Has Hips That Don't Lie, Stiles Is An Amazing Dancer, Stiles Turns Derek On, Stiles knows how to Flirt, Stiles wants Derek, Stiles' Incredibly Long Eyelashes, until he isn't
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-24 21:38:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20712944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BundleOfSoy/pseuds/all-or-nothing-baby
Summary: Derek Hale. Dancing. You've gotta be kidding, right?But, for once, it seems Stiles is not in the joking mood. He wants Derek on the dancefloor, moving. Or maybe he just wants... Derek.





	You Should Be Dancing

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr oneshot challenge from @sterekdrabbles. The words were "GRIND", "TIGHT" and "DECLINE".

Derek tries to decline, he really does; dancing is _ so _ not his scene.

But with the thunderous beat pulsing in his ears; anticipation-induced adrenaline swimming through his veins; so many warm bodies writhing and Stiles' dark, hooded eyes beckoning through never-ending lashes… he surges onto the dancefloor, sidles up to the kid and _ moves._

And when Stiles does that grind thing with his hips, all bets are off. Derek reaches for Stiles, pulling him into his domain and claiming that tight, perfect ass. Stiles instinctively wraps himself around Derek and then they're dancing_—if you can really call it that_.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Come find me in the dumpster on on the hellsite that is Tumblr: @all-or-nothing-baby
> 
> Lucy <3


End file.
